


leaving on a jet plane

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst with Happy Ending, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daniel had to go back to 1955. Would he come back to her?
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	leaving on a jet plane

**Author's Note:**

> I've read something similar to this fic, which inspired me to write this fic, but I don't remember the title or the author. And I'm still new to ao3, so if anyone read something similar to this, please comment the title and the author so I could give credit where credit is due. The song is "Leaving on a Jet Plane" by John Denver. Hope you'll enjoy!

He’s leaving. He didn’t want to leave. But they made him leave because they needed to reset the timeline. His bag was packed. He’s supposed to be ready to go, leaving the woman he’s in love with behind. How could he be ready for that? He stood outside her bunk. She was still asleep. The team hadn’t told her the news yet. He thought it would be best if she heard it from him and ask the details later. 

He didn’t want to wake her up. He didn’t want to say goodbye. But it’s time. The dawn was breaking, and he had to go or else the timeline would be disrupted, sending them to oblivion. So, he braved it out and knocked on her door. 

Daisy was confused. Daniel would normally just come in when he had a nightmare or when he just wanted to hold her. Especially after she died along with the Chronicoms and Malick, but then came back to life. When she opened her door, his red-rimmed eyes, hand gripped tightly onto his duffel bag while the other hand were clenched into a fist, greeted her. 

“Daniel? What’s going on? Where are you going?” 

“I—” His voice cracked. He didn’t know what to say. “I have to go.”

“What? N-no. We-we just saved the world. We’re in 2019 again. Why would you want to leave?” 

“I don’t want to. Believe me, Daisy. But I _have_ to.”

“Wha—what are you talking about?”

“I—I need to go back to 1955.” He thought it would be better to rip off the band-aid. 

“What?” She whispered. “Why?”

His heart plummeted to his stomach at the broken sound of her voice. “If-if I don’t, you’re all going to die.” He took a deep breath. “Agents Fitz and Simmons could explain it better. But it’s something to do with restoring the timeline.” 

“So you’re just leaving? Just like that?”

“There’s no other way. I wish I can stay. I _want_ to stay. Here. With you. I—I _really_ don’t want to leave. But if I stay—” Before he could finish, Daisy walked past him and into the command center of the Lighthouse. “Daisy—” 

He followed her and he found her there talking with Fitzsimmons. More like arguing, really. But they didn’t have much time. He needs to leave or everything that they’ve been through, would be for nothing. He would gladly leave if it meant that she’s safe and alive. But it didn’t mean that it hurt any less. 

He saw her cry, trying to fight Fitz. He couldn’t do anything other than putting down his duffel and wrapped her up in his arms while she kept punching his chest. 

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. You’ll be okay. I wish we had more time. But every moment I spent with you these last few weeks were amazing. And I will forever cherish it. You.”

“It’s not fair. It’s not fair. Why? I can’t—not again—Daniel, please—” Daisy cried and cried, not believing that this would be the end of them. Just when she’s happy about it all. 

Daniel knew about Daisy’s past. How her love life had come crashing down. He vowed to not hurt her. But he had to. So that they would all live. “I know. I know.”

No more words were exchanged. He wiped her tears away and kissed her. He tried to pour everything he’s feeling into it. How he wanted her to smile for him, one last time. And some part of him hoped that she would find her way back to him again. That he’ll wait for her for as long as he’s alive. So, he kissed her and held her like he’ll never let her go. Because he’s leaving on the Zephyr and he didn’t know if he’ll ever see her again.

Once they broke apart, it was as if she read his mind, she smiled at him. It was a sad smile. But he’ll take it. Then, he turned his back, headed to the Zephyr, along with Fitz and May. Before the ramp fully closed, he saw Daisy running towards them. 

She screamed, “Daniel, I—” Too late. The ramp had fully closed, and he didn’t hear the rest of her sentence. 

The Zephyr whirred, and off to the 50s they went. When he stepped off, to a time that used to be home but had become something so foreign that he wanted to go back to Daisy, he said his goodbyes to Fitz and May. He told them to tell Daisy truly how much he wished there was another way. He thanked them for everything. Even if it didn’t have a happy ending. 

Although he’s alive, 1955 believed that he’s truly dead. So now, he had to figure out a way to live (without Daisy). The only destination he had in mind, was SHIELD and Peggy Carter. To secretly bring him back to life, as to not trigger another time catastrophe, and also to not tell Hydra that he’s technically isn’t dead. 

***

“—love you! Ugh, dammit.” Daisy couldn’t believe it. She didn’t get to tell the man she’s in love with that she loves him. _Again_. _Stupid_ universe. _Stupid_ timeline. 

She walked back to where Simmons and Mack were. Tears welled up in her eyes again. Why did she have such a bad luck in this department? Why couldn’t she just stay happy for once? Is it her? Is she being punished? 

“Daisy, I’m sorry. I wish he could stay. But Fitz and I calculated that the probability of him staying and the timeline not breaking, was incredibly low. He had to go back.” At Simmons’ last sentence, a thought occurred to Daisy.

“But did he have to _stay_ there? Can’t we just jump back and bring him here? Bring him home?” _Bring him back to me?_

“Simmons, can you check if that’ll work?” Daisy was shocked that Mack supported her in this. Apparently, her expression was pretty transparent, because Mack said, “He’s my friend too. He’s a part of this team. And we never leave one of ours behind if we could help it.” 

“I can see to it. But I need Fitz. He’s more familiar with it all.” 

With that, Daisy went back to her bunk. _He left his blue button-up shirt_. She didn’t know if that was on purpose, if he wanted something of _his_ to remain here with her, or if she had actually stolen it when he slept over that one night. Everywhere she went, she kept thinking of him. _This has to work. He has to come back_. 

So, she went back to the command center, to find May and Mack, Fitzsimmons nowhere to be found. 

“Daisy, Agent Sousa wanted to tell you—”

“We’re getting him back. So, whatever he told you, he better tell it to me later.” She didn’t know what May was about to say, because for once, she had hope. Hope that he’ll come back to her. She shook her head. Even when they’re decades apart, he was able to give her hope. Just a smidge of it, but it’s hope, nonetheless. May could only nod, feeling her determination on the situation. 

Not long after, Fitzsimmons came back with a sleepy Alya in tow. “Auntie Daisy!”

“Hey. Did you have a good nap?”

“Uh-huh. Can we play?” 

“Uhh—”

“Maybe later, sweet girl. Mummy and Daddy have to give some news to Auntie Daisy first. Why don’t you play with Grandma May, okay?” Jemma said.

“Okay, momma.” May gladly took the time to distract Alya while the rest discuss their findings. 

“So? Can we bring him home?” Daisy was desperate. She hadn’t gone 24 hours without him, yet his absence was ever-present. It’s unbearable.

“Technically, yes. But you would only have one chance to bring him back. You can’t go back to where we left him. It has to be a few weeks after. And you would only have 12 hours to locate him and get back to the Zephyr before jumping here. Or else, things would get messy.” Fitz explained. 

“Let’s do it.” Hope wasn’t so bad. There’s a chance. A chance that she could see him again. And if he decides to _not_ come with her, then she could at least tell him how she feels. At least this time, she could tell him she loves him. 

***

Daniel was adjusting pretty well with being dead. Peggy helped with reinstating him in SHIELD, but this time he’s working with her again, as opposed to being the Chief of the West Coast Division. And Hydra? They’re still out there. He couldn’t tell anyone about them, though. That could potentially harm Daisy and the rest of the team. So, he stayed quiet. He told Peggy that the Russians tried to kill him but didn’t succeed. That he had to stay dead to everyone except her, Jarvis and Thompson. Those are the only people he could trust. 

Peggy knew something had changed. Not just her partnership with Daniel, but Daniel himself. He was much more determined, focused. Less happy. 

“Daniel, did something happen between the time you were dead and when you came back here?”

“A lot happened, Peg. But I can’t disclose it. I—” He was interrupted with a knock on Peggy’s office door. 

“Excuse me, I was looking for Daniel Sousa.” 

He knew that voice. He loves that voice. _What is she doing here?_

“Who’s asking?” Peggy questioned. 

“Agent Daisy Johnson, ma’am. CIA.” 

“How did you know he’s alive?”

“Well, for one, he’s standing right there.” 

She’s here. She’s _here_. He’s frozen. He saw her smile. The smile she wore the day they met. Of course, she’s going with the _CIA_ cover again.

“ _Daisy_.” One word. One word was all it took before he rushed to engulf her in his arms. She hugged him just as fierce. Tears pooled in both their eyes. 

“Daniel, you know her?” Peggy’s puzzled. She didn’t know anyone by the name of Daisy Johnson. And Daniel’s only been away for a couple days before he came knocking on her door. 

“I—yes, I do. And I have to go.” Now, Peggy’s concerned. “I _can_ go, right?” Daniel asked Daisy. 

“If you want to, yes.” Daisy replied. 

“Wait. Hold on. Where would you go? Daniel, this isn’t making any sense.” 

Daisy and Daniel shared a look. A look that Peggy knew meant something secretive. Also, a look that he had once looked at her. A look that screamed _I’m in love with this person_. Peggy’s glad. She is. She’s over the moon that Daniel had found love again. Especially after Steve came back to her. All she wanted for Daniel was happiness. And it looked like he found it. But she couldn’t shake the feeling of dread. Like she might not see him after this. 

“It’s a long story, Peg.”

“Well, we’ve got all day.”

“Technically, we have—” Daisy paused, looked down on her watch, before looking back up and said, “11 hours and 15 minutes.” At the questioning looks of Daniel and Peggy Carter, she explained, “It took a while before I could find you. I honestly thought you were dead. And I—”

“Hey. I’m here. I had to make sure nobody knew I lived through, you know, my death. Only Peggy, and a handful of others knew.”

“Yeah. That’s really smart.” 

There’s that look again. Peggy cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. And that’s what she got. Daisy and Daniel explained it all. How Daisy and her team saved him, time travel, 21st century, the whole package deal. Peggy wasn’t the least bit shocked. A little perplexed, sure. She didn’t know anyone else other than Steve who had travelled back in time. And even then, Steve told her that nobody has the technology to do that ever again. 

“Yeah. That’s umm—quite something. Daniel, you don’t have to come with me. I just wanted to umm—say goodbye.” Daisy started to doubt. Would he even _want_ to go back with her? He seemed to have settled in just fine. And even though she knew that Peggy Carter ended up with Steve Rogers (Daniel told her), she couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy in her stomach. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. I’m sure there were things left unsaid. I’ll wait outside.” Peggy gladly gave them room. Even though she knew that he would say goodbye to her, not Daisy, she could feel Daisy’s need to tell him something. 

“Daniel, I—you didn’t get to hear what I said when the ramp closed.”

“I didn’t. Did May—”

“No. I-I was sure that I could jump back here. So you can tell me instead.”

“Okay. I missed you. So much.” Daniel could feel a lump growing in his throat. The amount of love he felt for her was extraordinary. 

“I missed you too. Even if the last time I saw you was like 12 hours ago.” Seeing the confused puppy look on him, Daisy explained further. “I had to jump a few weeks after they had dropped you off. It’s science-y stuff that even I don’t understand.”

“Right.”

“I love you.” She blurted. “I didn’t get to say it before you leave. But I do. And if you do decide to stay, I just wanted a chance to tell you that. Before I lose you again.”

Daniel cradled her head in his hands. “You’re never losing me again. Not if I have a say in it. I love you too, Daisy. So, should we go home?”

“You-you really want to come with me?”

“Of course. There’s no choice to make.” Because he would always choose her. Over any mission, any person, any place. It’ll always be her. 

She pulled him close and kissed him. Because _oh_ , she missed him. Missed his lips on hers. Missed the way his chest rises and falls under her hands. She missed him. _All_ of him. 

“Let me say goodbye to Peggy first. It’ll only take a while.” 

“Okay.” 

At that, Daisy walked out while Peggy came back in. 

“You’re leaving.”

“I am.”

“You’re in love with her.”

“I am.”

“We’re going to miss you, Daniel.” 

“Me too.”

“But I know that’s the right choice. You’re happier in these few minutes than you have been for the past few weeks.”

Daniel smiled. Of course Peggy noticed. “She makes me happy.”

“I’m happy for you. Alright. Go on. Go home.”

“Okay. There are 3 letters in my house. In the drawers of my study. I wrote each for you, Thompson and Jarvis.” He paused. “Goodbye Peggy.”

“Bye Daniel.” They hugged goodbye. 

The difference between this time and the last time he travelled to the future, was that this was his choice. And he got to say goodbye. Maybe not to Thompson or Jarvis, but to be frank, he was hoping that Daisy would come back for him. So, he made sure to write a letter to all three of them. With that, he walked towards his future. 

“Ready?”

“Whenever you are, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought the song fits with the plot of Daniel having to leave Daisy. Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
